Hinata, Sasuke e Ino
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Sasuke empieza a creer que la única razón por la que Ino es amiga de su angelical novia es sólo para molestarlo utilizando a la dulce chica que tiene junto a él.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata y Sasuke e ¿Ino?

Amaba a Hinata, me fascinaban sus dulces sonrojos, su suave voz, la amabilidad y ternura que me daba, pero nada es perfecto. Mi Hina era un ángel pero Ino no lo era para nada, la mejor amiga de mi novia siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarme usándola a ella para lograrlo.

Era verano y por supuesto Ino tuvo la magnifica idea de ir a la playa, me negaba a pasar mis días de vacaciones rodeado de gritos y retos por parte de Naruto pero Hinata puso su adorable cara de suplica y no pude decir que no. Así que aquí estábamos bajo un cielo despejado y pisando la arena caliente, Hinata usaba un ligero vestido largo, floreado, atado por detrás de la nuca y eso me encantaba de ella nunca mostraba de más, solo a mi claro. Estaba en la sombra de una palapa poniéndose bloqueador, su blanca piel era delicada y mu suave también, me acerque a ella.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, me pasó la botella, hizo su cabello a un lado y la ayude a ponerse en paca piel descubierta de su espalda y de sus hombros.

-Vamos a jugar voleibol- Ino la alejo de mi llevándosela de la mano a donde estaba la red para jugar, como siempre llegaba en un mal momento. Camine hacia allí, era bien sabido que Hinata no es buena para los deportes, el partido comenzó y mi novia no hacia más que alejarse del balón, sonreí internamente, lucia adorable, hasta que sus descoordinados pies lograron enredarse en su vestido y la hizo caer, estaba tan pendiente de sus movimiento que me olvide de ver al balón.

-¡Hinata cuidado!- grito Naruto.

Cuando reaccione el balón se había estampado en su cara, corrí a donde estaba y la revise todo parecía estar en orden hasta que levante su flequillo, debajo de el tenía un raspón grande, nada serio pero seguía siendo una herida.

-¿Estas bien?- Ino se acerco y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Si solo duele si lo toco- contesto con su suave voz y una dulce sonrisa.

-Es culpa de tu vestido, deberías quitártelo así no te enredas en el.

Hinata puso cara de pánico con un sonrojo intenso, si, a mi novia le incomodaba llevar traje de baño se le notaba en la clase de natación pero se quitaría el vestido cuando entrara al mar, la revelación salió después de que Ino deshiciera el nudo del vestido que se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la arena, mi novia tenia la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza de usa un bikini negro y que por su fisonomía lucia bastante pequeño, los chiflidos y comentarios subidos de tono no tardaron en sonar por la playa.

Estaba furioso, ¿cómo se le ocurre usar algo así? La cargue en mis brazos y camine con ella de regreso a la casa en la playa que habíamos rentado para la ocasión, una vez dentro la cuestione con una expresión molesta, bajo la cabeza y susurro.

-Ino dijo que te gustaría.

Odiaba a esa rubia, los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a aguarse, no quería eso, mi Hinata era inocente, la rodee con mis brazos.

-Si es para mi solo yo debo verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo en voz baja.

Tome sus labios con los míos y una de mis manos subía y bajaba por su espalda hasta que llegue más abajo, apreté su trasero y roce nuestros sexos, ella suspiro en el beso, libere sus labios un instante.

-Subamos a la cama- no quería dar una escena si es que a alguno de los otros se le ocurrirá venir.

Hinata asintió, la tome por las piernas y las enrede en mi cintura, volvimos a besarnos y subí las escaleras. Si el bikini era para mi, gustoso lo disfrutaría, aunque no duraría mucho cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata y Sasuke e ¿Ino?

"Noche de baile" así llamo a Ino a la salida a una discoteca, lo malo, además de ir a un lugar con mucha gente y mucho ruido, bien podía no ir pero no dejaría a Hinata a merced de su amigo loca e idiotas que la vieran como una oportunidad, lo peor era que las chicas llegarían juntas y después del incidente del bikini no estaba seguro de con que truco Ino se las arreglaría para vestir a Hinata a su antojo.

Después de media hora de haber llegado al dichoso lugar de baile llegaron ellas, mi mirada llego a mi novia y mi pesadilla se hizo realidad, le había puesto un vestido bastante corto color lila con algo de lentejuelas, si estuviéramos en privado otra cosa sería, me levante, la acerque a mi y la bese con intensidad, no duro mucho pero valla que lo disfrute.

-Hola- tenía un sonrojo muy lindo en la cara.

Si debía soportar estar aquí no daría hincapié a que los idiotas creyeran en tener una oportunidad, nos sentamos juntos y pase posesivamente un brazo por sus hombros, ella noto la tensión que sentía y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro amaba que fuera así, considerada, que pudiera leerme lo suficiente para no tener que explicar cada detalle de mi comportamiento porque era bien sabido que las palabras no eran lo mío, bese su coronilla. La noche siguió sin ningún incidente, Hinata se levantaba a bailar con Ino y Temari para volver acalorada, varias miradas la asediaban, quería ponerle mi chaqueta por lo menos pero tampoco buscaba matarla de calor.

-Sasuke necesito ayuda para traer las bebidas- dijo Naruto.

Me levante para ir a la barra y llevar varias bebidas a la mesa donde estábamos, para cuando volví Hinata bailaba con un sujeto de sonrisa estúpida, sonrisa que le borraría a golpes, claro procurando que Hinata no se enterara o yo sería el que tendría un castigo y no de los que me da en la cama.

-La siguiente petición esta dedicada a Hinata- anunciaron por el micrófono.

La canción favorita de mi novia comenzó a sonar con su empalagosa y cursi letra y de melodía tranquila. Mire a Ino que me veía con cara picara, esa maldita en pesaba creer que ella y mi novia eran amigas solo para molestarme, eso parecía divertirle a esa rubia; deje las bebidas en la mesa y segundos antes de el idiota tocara a mi Hinata la tome de la cintura y la atraje a mi, alejándola del sujeto que me vio molesto.

-Se acabo tu tiempo- dije con una mirada amenazadora y el idiota se marcho.

Hinata se volteo a verme con algo de reproche, ya me ha dicho varias veces "no es nada yo te amo a ti" pero ni con eso tenía nadie tocaba a MI novia, la tome de la cintura y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, ella me miro dudosa era bien sabido que yo no bailo pero haría lo que fuera falta para tenerla sólo para mi, no tardo mucho en pasar sus manos detrás de mi nuca, me miro con dulzura y con una sonrisa en sus labios no puede evitarlo y sonreí de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata y Sasuke e ¿Ino?

Era el cumpleaños de Hinata y la llevaría a cenar, había tenido que usar una corbata y traje ya que mi pequeño y encantador ángel solo merecía algo a su altura, normalmente vestir así era bastante incomodo para mi pero esta noche era para ella, tome la cajita negra y la guarde en el saco, tome las llaves del auto y salí de casa. Para cuando llegue por ella respire profundo, necesitaba quitarme los nervios, sonaba extraño, ningún Uchiha debía ponerse nervioso pero siempre que se trataba de obtener una respuesta de Hinata no podía evitarlo. Toque el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por Ino Yamanaka, mi rostro mostro una expresión dura al verla atender a ella con una sonrisa burlona, lo que sea que ella haga aquí no debe ser buena señal.

-Hinata llegaron por ti.

No entendía que podía hacer esa rubia en casa de los Hyuga cuando bien sabia que Hinata saldría conmigo a cenar, pero no importo cuando vi a mi hermosa novia acercarse a la entrada, usaba un vestido azul marino, con una abertura en que dejaba ver la piel de su pierna derecha, trague saliva o de lo contrario me pondría a babear, la pieza de ropa se ajustaba a sus curvas, su sonrojo natural adornaba sus mejillas, sus labios me tentaban a tomarlos y sus ojos lucían cautivadores, solamente esta diosa era capaz de ponerme a sus pies, un flash me deslumbro y me saco de mis pensamientos idolátricos a Hinata, voltee a buscar el origen de esa luz; Ino había tomado una fotografía de mi expresión y ahí estaba el porque de que se encontrara aquí esa molesta bruja, más le valía no hacer nada con es foto o me las pagaría con interés alto.

Una vez en el privado del restaurante aprecie a mi Hinata nuevamente, ella me pedía tiernamente que dejara de verla tan fijo, pero me era imposible, la amaba y la apreciaba tanto que no había manera de quitarle el ojo a esa belleza, pero no solo me atraía su escultural físico, había mucho más de ella que no se miraba con los ojos, su delicadeza y su gentileza, la amabilidad y su buen corazón, me daba mi espacio y también exigía compartir nuestro tiempo, ella era perfecta para mi en muchas formas y yo me esforzaba por ser tan perfecto para ella como lo pidiera y esta noche sería yo el que pidiera algo más de ella, tal vez porque no me era suficiente, yo lo quería TODO de ella y solo conozco una forma de tenerlo.

-Te amo- dije cuando la cena acabo y el postre entraba en escena. Me miro con dulzura.

-También te amo Sasuke- esas palabras me ayudaron a tomar el valor de arrodillarme ante ella tal y como ella me tenía a cada momento.

-Hinata Hyuga, mi ángel, conviértete en mi esposa- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no dejaba de asentir.

Saque el diamante de la cajita en mi saco y lo coloque en su delicado dedo, me levante sólo para acercarme a probar sus dulces labios una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata y Sasuke e ¿Ino?

Ya era oficial Hinata era toda mía y yo todo suyo, durante la ceremonia al escucharla decir un si acepto fui el hombre más feliz de esta tierra, y ahora que la fiesta había llegado a su fin era tiempo de probarla por primera vez como mi esposa y estaba muy ansioso por eso. Entramos a la casa entre besos y tropezones por solo poner atención a nosotros, antes de entrar a NUESTRA habitación Hinata se deslizo de mis brazos a lo que yo proteste con un gruñido, ella sonrió de forma picara e inocente, nunca he sabido como puede lograr expresiones como esa.

-Espera dentro, voy en un momento.

Obedecí después de darle un beso lleno de lujuria.

Me desvestí dejando solamente mis bóxer y después de unos minutos entro usando una diminuta bata negra de ceda, apago la luz, me hizo recostarme en la cama, si ella quería llevar el control de nuestra primer noche como marido y mujer yo no me opondría, se sentó rozando mi pene con su intimidad y con una deliciosa pierna a cada lado mío; comenzó a moverse con un vaivén suave que me volvía loco, mis manos buscaron la piel de sus piernas, comencé a acariciarla cuando la encontré.

-¿Quieres ver que nos obsequio Ino?

¿Obsequios? ¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? Y luego nombrando a esa horrible mujer en nuestro mejor momento de la noche.

Rio suavemente ante mi confusión, llevo sus manos a la atadura de la bata y la deshizo lentamente, la fue abriendo y yo simplemente perdía ante tal atuendo, pasó la bata a sus hombros y por arte de magia la tela se fue deslizando por la suave piel de mi esposa para dejar ver a un pedazo de tela que no podría ser llamado atuendo a esa ropa de tela delgada, suave y negra que transparentaba la exquisita piel de mi diosa. Se sostenía de dos delgados tirantes en sus hombros se ajustaba a sus pechos de tal forma que juraba eran más grandes y tenía dos agujeros en forma de corazón por donde asomaban sus pezones algo erguidos gracias al frio de la noche para luego caer libremente hasta su cadera en donde mi vista siguió bajando para encontrar una tanga con algo de encaje. No lo soporte más y gire para que quedara abajo de mi, restregué con energía mi excitado miembro en ella y ataque directamente a sus pezones con mi boca y una de mis manos, la escuche llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche solo con eso, volvería a hacer que viniera varias veces más pero se libero de mi prisión.

-Siéntate esposo mío- su voz agitada con ese tono dulce y lujurioso me sentía apunto de eyacular.

Obedecí su petición y me senté al borde de la cama, saco mi pene y se lo metió a la boca, pocas veces Hinata me daba sexo oral y valla que yo lo disfrutaba al máximo, su pequeña boquita succionando y chupando mi mástil para luego lamerlo mientras me mira con sus hipnóticos ojos y luego lo vuelve a tragar, no logre contenerme a esa imagen y vacié mi semen en sus boca, no era su vagina pero seguía estando dentro de ella ¿no?

La tome de los hombros y la senté en mi regazo, ella hizo lo suyo moviendo su cadera contra mi miembro desnudo, con mi pene sentía la piel de sus nalgas y la humedad de su intimidad, se había mojado bastante con solo unos pocos roses, lamia, chupaba y mordía sus pezones con suavidad, ella puso sus manos en mi rostro y me hizo besarla a lo que no me negué, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban deliciosamente.

La recosté en la cama y fui quitando su diminuta tanga llena de sus jugos la succioné para probarla, ya habría otra ocasión de lamerle sus labios inferiores como era debido, me quite completamente el bóxer y me adentre en ella con una estocada demandante y profunda.

-¡AH!- nunca había gritado tan alto cuando la penetraba por primera vez y ahora no estaría conforme con escucharla en otro volumen menor a ese, la bese de nuevo mientras mis manos subían el pedazo de tela restante hasta dejar a mi hermosa diosa desnuda. Sin salir de ella subí sus piernas haciendo que sus pies llegarán arriba de sus hombros, mi esposa entendió la posición y sujeto sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas, me sostuve de la cabecera y con mis pies me impulsaba para entrar y salir de ella, sus gritos de placer si que me satisfacían y con esta posición llegaba bastante profundo en su vagina, solo fueron unas cuantas penetración antes de corrernos. Me eche atrás recostándome en la cama, Hinata gateo hasta quedar recostada en mi pecho.

-¿Te gusto el obsequio?- sonreí para ella.

-¿Solo era uno?- ella rio levemente y beso mis labios con la única dulzura que me gustaba.

-Hagámoslo otra vez- pidió suplicante con voz muy sensual besando mi pecho.

-¿Pensaste que ya habíamos acabado mi señora Uchiha?

-Estoy a su merced mi señor Uchiha.

Con eso la hice mía hasta quedar exhaustos.

Puede que si Hinata tenía a Ino como amiga no fuera tan malo, siempre que haya obsequios como estos de su parte.

Fin


End file.
